


Prize for the champion

by m3n4sk3r



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Large Breasts, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: When Chad arrives unnaunced to the Kurosai house, and Ichigo had to leave, Orihime hat the opportunity to congratulate Chad, the best way she knows.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Kudos: 15





	Prize for the champion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters, they belong to Tate Kubo.
> 
> Hi, this is the English version of my first Bleach fic.
> 
> There's a poll running on my profile on FFN, so take a look. And also check that profile next week, when a new poll will be held.
> 
> Please comment and enjoy.

One morning at the Kurosaki house, Ichigo finds himself looking at some bills from the clinic when the doorbell rings. Thinking that Orihime had forgotten her house keys, again, the shinigami is pleasantly surprised to see his friend Chad at the door when he opens it.

"Chad, it's good to see you." The orange-headed man gave Sado his hand and a one-armed hug, which he greets back with a smile.

"Ichigo, it's been a long time since we've seen each other"

"Certainly, come in." The Kurosaki invites his best friend to his house, both men sitting on the couch, so they can talk. "Congratulations on winning the title"

"Thank you. Is Inoue here?" The boxer asked about the Shinigami's wife.

"He went to drop off Kazui at school"

The old friends continued to talk about what they have done while Chad was competing for the world title. That scene is what Orihime Kurosaki sees when she arrives home to watch her beloved husband talk to their old friend.

"Welcome back Orihime. Look at who came to visit us." Ichigo said to his wife.

"Long time no see, Inoue." The Mexican-Japanese man says with his characteristic calm demeanor, standing up to greet her.

"Sado-kun!" The cheerful woman greets him with a hug, admiring the musculature of the half-Mexican. "We saw your fight; it's great that you won!"

"Yes." The boxer could not help but notice how motherhood worked wonders on the already voluptuous body of the Inoue, its curves getting even wider than when they were teens. "They look even bigger than before." Yasutora thought as she noticed the woman's wide neckline, which in that floral dress accentuated her blessed front even more.

The three former students of Karakura continued their conversation, now with Orihime sitting among the men, as they enjoyed the sake Ichigo had saved for such occasion. Somewhat dazed by the alcohol, the beautiful mother could not help but notice how she found herself between two burly men, and remembered she had not had any intimate time with her husband as of late.

Feeling his phone vibrate, Ichigo checks the message his sister Yuzu sent him. "Shit." The substitute shinigami said, suddenly stands up. "There's a problem at the clinic, I'll see you later, Chad." After kissing his wife, the Kurosaki left his house for work.

"Does it happen very often?" The boxer asks his friend, seeing her unhappy face.

"Yes, at least for the last few months." The woman doesn't notice how her friend places his left arm on her shoulders, lost in her thoughts. "But he's a doctor, that's his duty." Realizing the actions of the Mexican-Japanese, Orihime is surprised and tries to move away but, still affected by the liquor, she just gave up and relaxed on her friend and begins to massage the boxer's bulge, remembering old times.

"I see you've been unsatisfied lately." With his right hand, Yasutora began to massage the mature bust of her friend, who only giggled and returns the favor, her hand taking off his belt and lowering his pants and boxer a little, leaving the huge dick free from the tight jeans.

"It's bigger than before." Orihime whispered in astonishment, her hand unsuccessfully trying to wrap the thickness of the champion's dick, moving up and down. The friends kissed lewdly, their tongues clashing as their hands caress each other's bodies.

"Mmm." The Kurosaki woman moaned as her friend with impunity reached inside her dress, moving her panties to one side and inserting two thick fingers into her wet vagina. "Ahhh!" The orange-haired woman exclaimed with surprise and pleasure when her lover starts moving his fingers inside her pussy, uncaring of how they were getting wet with her juices. The Yasutora began to move his arm quickly, his long fingers stimulating the voluptuous woman's G-spot, who only closed her eyes and massaged the boxer's balls.

"Just look how wet you are." The man teased his friend, bringing his wet fingers to Orihime's full lips. The woman just opened her mouth and started sucking on Chad's fingers, looking at him with her gray eyes full of lust. "Why don't you use that little mouth for something else?" Yasutora points down at his hard cock, as it is being jerked off by the Kurosaki's hand. The man took the opportunity to take off his pants, his huge dick standing up like a flag in the face of the staring eyes of the needy wife.

"I haven't done this in a long time Sado-kun, please be patient with me..." Getting down on all fours on the sofa, the woman bent down and opened her mouth wide, swallowing the dick from the tip to the base. The champion bowed his head back as he felt Orihime lick his thick dick, her head moving up and down on the piece of meat. Feeling hot all of a sudden, Sado took off his shirt, admiring the angelic view of Orihime giving him a spectacular blowjob.

With his left hand, the man lifts the Inoue's dress, caressing again that round ass and her wet twat. With his other hand, Chad grabs his lover's hair and begins to shake her head up and down on his cock. "Ahh, you still suck like a goddess." The man begins to slap her ass, excited to see how Orihime wiggles at every blow.

"Mmm..." The woman tried to answer him, but the dick in her mouth prevented her from making any sound. Her head rested on Sado's abs, leaving him free to abuse her mouth. The tip of the dark dick hit the inside of the girl's cheeks, her mouth accommodating the hard cock.

"What would Ichigo say, seeing you like this?" Yasutora begins to gently slap the woman, enjoying the way the walls of her cheek caressed his cock. "You swallowing his best friend's cock like a filthy whore."

"Nothing." The woman smiled happily, after she stops sucking her friend's dick. "I'll tell him it's your prize for becoming the world champion." The woman stretched out and took off her dress and bra, getting completely naked except for her ruined panties.

"And what would that award be?" Chad smugly watches his best friend's wife straddle his lap, her huge tits crushing his face as Orihime hugs him.

"Well, that would be..." The busty woman stopped smothering the man with her breasts to grab her friend's dick and bring it closer to her intimacy, her vagina dripping with fluid on the prick. "This body."

Sharing a fiery kiss, the somewhat nervous but mostly excited Kurosaki prepared to receive that huge penis in her cunt. Yasutora's hands grabbing on her waist gave her more confidence to commit that forbidden act.

"Ahhh!" Orihime sat down and takes the entire length of her friend's thick cock in her wet pussy. "It's so...aahhh...big." The woman started wiggling her hips, to get used to the feeling.

SLAP! SLAP! Chad answered to her compliments with a hard spanking, making her ass flail with every hit. "Do you like this?" The champion squeezed Orihime's buttocks tightly, his big hands contrasting with the young wife's creamy skin. "Everyone looks at your tits and forget about this..." SLAP. "Fat!" SLAP. "Ass!"

"Oh my God!" Orihime started bouncing off her lover's dick, moving faster as she got used to having such a big dick in her pussy. Leaning her hands on Chad's broad torso, the woman could move more easily, to the satisfied sight of the world champion.

Looking at those beautiful tits bobbing back and forth in front of him, his hands stopped squeezing the woman's big rear end, and gripped her hips firmly, to begin ramming the Orihime twat with all of his strength.

"Do you like fucking your friend's wife?" The Kurosaki teased between moans, overwhelmed by the excitement. Receiving the strong thrusts of his lover, the woman began to slap him, making the boxer increase the force of his thrusts, both unwilling to give in. Wiggling her hips over Chad's dick, the woman begins to grope her breasts, squeezing her nipples, showing him a really hot sight to the man, who was in glory.

"Sado-kun!" The woman screamed with pleasure when she felt her friend hit a tender spot in her vagina, falling on Chad's firm body. Her hard nipples rubbed pleasantly against her lover's torso, and her lips met Chad's, their tongues struggling for control.

"When Ichigo finds out about us, what do you think he'll do?" The man grabbed Orihime's ass again, his pelvis a blur of movement, his balls hitting the voluptuous woman's buttocks with each thrust. "Would he kill us?"

"Nooo..." The Inoue felt small in front of such a man, who dominated her and made her enjoy herself like she haven´t in a long time. "He wouldn't do that, he... aahhh... would understand." Sticking her body as close as possible to Chad's, Orihime intertwines her fingers in her lover's hair, her head and chest leaning on the boxer's body.

"You're right." The man stopped squeezing the young mother's backside to start spreading her asscheeks. "Maybe he'll get angry and want to punish you"

"Sado-kun!" The woman screams with surprise when she feels the Yasutora's finger start playing with her anus, going in and out of her tightest hole with ease.

"You'd like something like this, wouldn't you?" The man moved his finger at the same speed as his dick, the sound of their flesh clashing echoing in the room. "For him to stand behind you..." A second finger starts playing with her tighter hole. "And shove his dick up your ass."

"Yes... Yes... Yes!" The Kurosaki started moving her hips like crazy; her lover's prick sinking into her pussy and hitting her womb. "I would love that!"

"You're such a whore." With enormous strength, the champion stands with the woman suspended in the air, his fat cock as her only support. Seeing her euphoric face, Chad bounces Orihime on his dick for a moment, until he drops her to the ground.

"Sado-kun..." With a lascivious voice, the woman calls out desperately to her lover. "We still have a lot to celebrate, don't we?"

"You really haven't changed, Orihime." The man lies down next to the busty woman, his chest against her back. "You still like to play the innocent act." The Sado lined up his cock with his friend's vaginal lips.

"Not there." Orihime's voice stopped Chad, when the man was about to impale his hard cock on the woman's cunt. "Your prize's all..." The Inoue's hand grabs her lover's penis, masturbating it and leaning it to her other hole. "...my body."

The world champion immediately understood the message, and quickly began to insert his dick into his friend's tight anus. "God, it's tighter than before." The man grunted in his friend's wife's ear, as his cock invaded more and more of Orihime's ass.

"Ahhh!" The woman let out a scream as the athlete filled her ass with his huge penis, his balls touching her delicate vaginal lips. "I haven't seen you in a while, so my little ass has been a little neglected."

"Well." Sado spanked her hard, loving the way her ass shakes with every blow. "Here I am." Sharing a smirk, the man begins to move slowly, grunting at how tight Orihime's hole felt.

In the living room of the Kurosaki house, Ichigo's wife and best friend ere immersed in the taboo they´re committing, the moans and grunts echoing through the room. Chad was in glory, moving his arms to grab Mrs. Kurosaki's round tits.

"This whole body is for me." The champ grunted in the ear of the mother of one, his thrusts increasing in speed, looking like a blur. "Your tits... this fucking ass!"

"Yes! Yes!" Orihime's body was shaking like a rag doll, the woman overwhelmed by all the sensations. "Grab my tits... my ass... I love your dick in my ass!" The young housewife tried to rub her dripping pussy, her friend's treatment of her numbing her.

"Shit... it's too tight." Chad was clenching his teeth, his hips moving erratically. Letting go of the Japanese woman's right breast, the man used his right arm to lift his lover's right leg above her waist, sucking on her pink nipple.

"Ahhh, I'm coming!" The beautiful woman had an orgasm at her friend's actions, her juices soaking her hand and the floor. The woman can only squeal as she feels the Yasutora continue to ram into her hole, his dick sinking in her puckered hole.

"Damn it!" Chad, on the edge, with great effort turns the young mother under him. Orihime emits a small groan as she feels her nipples touching the cold ground, the boxer mounting her, getting down on his knees.

"Ahhh...ahhh". The champ quickly sinks his dick back into the woman's gaping ass, his Pecs pleasantly colliding with Ms. Kurosaki's ample buttocks. Grunting, Yasutora charges with all his strength into the woman's body, which was almost unconscious receiving the rough treatment. "I'm going to paint your ass white!" With a strong thrust, the Japanese Mexican releases a large amount of milk into his lover's ass.

"You filled... my ass." The woman just grinned tired as she feels the man come out of her abused anus, the spurt of semen falling on her crotch and mixing with the juices of Orihime. "What would Ichigo-kun say?"

"Don't worry about him so much now." Wiping his dick with paper, Yasutora turns the woman on her back, and straddled her chest. Wrapping his semi-hard cock between Orihime's round big tits, the boxer prepares to continue fucking his best friend's wife, his dick releasing some milk, staining the married woman's mouth and breasts. "I'm still not satisfied."

"Agghh." Orihime sighed amused. _"Men, they see a pair of breasts and then that's all they can think."_ Squeezing her melons, the woman sees that fat dick hiding in her ample bust. _"Well."_ The gorgeous woman thought as she swallowed the tip of the dick moving in between her breasts _. "I'm winning in this situation too."_

The Kurosaki's pussy was wet when she thought of what her beloved husband would do if he arrived and found them like this. Maybe he'd join them. The possibility of having sex with two men at one made her a little... curious.


End file.
